Not Always Alone
by Silence Is a Virtue
Summary: It's impossible to be alone. Even if your miles away from your family, captured by a complete bastard, and have become a servant to the enemy, you are never alone. SasuHina
1. Abduction

Hi everyone. This is my first story, so PLEASE, DON'T FLAME ME TILL I BURN. I'm relatively new at this so constructive criticism is appreciated, but I don't want all your NEGATIVE ATTITUDE. Thank you. - OrangeIndexCard

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be Hyuuga-Uchiha babies running all over Konaha.

----------

Hiashi Hyuuga, ruler of the Eastern Fire Country, sat on his throne deep in thought. His brow was furrowed, and his mouth was a firm line. They were about to go to war with the Western Fire Country.

The Fire Country had split in half due to the Kami Wars. The Kami Wars was a result of the capture of Empress Hanaru, the wife of Emperor Hiashi. One of the emperors in the Western Territory of the Fire Country (1), Emperor Fugaku Uchiha, had captured the Empress in hopes of a high ransom. 

When Hiashi heard of his wife's capture, he came to talk with the Fugaku. He said he would buy his wife back, but the Uchiha refused to sell her back and decided to keep her as one of his servants. This resulted in the war to get Hiashi's wife back.

Sadly though, Empress Hanaru was killed when she had refused to serve the emperor. The Fire Country had divided into two large pieces of land.

Even now, the Kami Wars still raged on. Hiashi had been stated to be King of the Eastern Fire Country. He had only two daughters, and he hadn't the heart to marry again so now the only hope of winning this war was...

"Hinata," acknowledged Hiashi. His eldest daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, had been summoned to talk with him. "Father," she answered, curtsying. Hiashi stared hard at his daughter, making her fidget nervously. "An important occasion is coming up soon," he said, still staring at his daughter.

"Hai," Hinata responded,"My eighteenth birthday." He nodded slowly. Hinata's cheeks started to burn. She knew what this meeting was about.

"Yes, your eighteenth birthday," agreed Hiashi," The day you become a woman." She cringed. "Yes I s-suppose," She responded. He narrowed his eyes slightly,  
but continued. "Appropriate age for marriage," He said briskly.

Hinata's face drained of all color. She started to feel light-headed. "I have considered a few suitors- ", He started, only to be cut off by a messenger running through the door.

"Your Highness, sir, the Western army is attacking the wall!," The messenger said, eyes widening. Hinata gasped. Hiashi's eyes were filled with shock, but he soon recovered composure. "Send out my army," Hiashi barked," 6 brigades!" He dismissed Hinata, and she rushed to her room.

----------

When Hinata got to her room, she started to shuffle around excitedly. Her father didn't know, but she secretly helped the castle archers. Hinata hurridly rushed into her armor and cloak, and grabbed her bow and arrows. She snuck out to the stables, then scaled the castle wall.

As she took up her place among the archers, she stared out over the land. She saw the blue standard with the Uchiha fan on it. Also, closer to the castle, she saw her army's tan standard with the Hyuuga crest on it.

The Western army was coming closer to the castle. She saw the top of Fugaku's grey head, and didn't recognize the man on the black horse next to him. Up here,  
all she saw was the midnight raven hair on top of the man's head.

"Archers," said the commanding officer," stand ready!". Hinata looked down and saw one of the standards wave fiercely. It was the signal. All of the archers knocked an arrow and shot out into the night. The soldier's coudn't see the arrows in the dark night, and Hinata grinned when a line of them fell to the invisible plight.  
What she didn't expect was some of the Western soldiers to come up behind them.

Hinata whirled around and cried out when she realized one of them was holding her tresses of black hair. The man pulled her down. "What do we have here? Hyuuga eyes," the soldier sneered. Hinata cried out, but it was muffled when he stuffed a rag in her mouth. "Ah yes, the eldest daughter," The man said," Fugaku shall be very pleased indeed."

----------

And there you go! First chapter up! You can't BELIEVE how many nights I spent thinking of this plot. In the next chapter, we hear what Fugaku decides to do with poor Hinata.

Read and review! Constructive criticism appreciated! 


	2. Chores

OrangeIndexCard here, second chapter time. 5 reviews so far. None criticism! I'll reply to them.

**Danimals21: Thank you! I hope that this update was fast enough. I might have to enlongate the time period in which I update though. School's a BUMMER.**

**the person you'll love to hate: same goes.**

**Takada Mibu: Thank you also. **

**Luv.Uchiha.Hyuuga: Love the name, btw. Think about it. Do you think he'd want to marry Sasuke off to the ENEMY?**

**HeartBrokenHinata: Good or bad OMG? lol.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, The show would be called NEJI.

Fact: Neji means "screw" in japanese. Neji could neji me anytime.

----------

Hinata blinked wearily as she gained consciousness. Her mind was all topsy-turvy, and her tounge felt thick and fuzzy. The first thing that crossed her kind was "_Did I drink? Neji knows I can't resist sake. Bastard._" but alas, it was not true.

She struggled to sit up and gasped when her head started throbbing. Through the storm of pain, Hinata realized her arms were tied behind her back with thick rope. She quickly lied back down and gasped for air. Stars flew in front of her eyes, and she was slipping into unconsciousness again. She tried to clear her mind, but she coudn't concentrate enough to figure out her surroundings. She simply sighed and went back to sleep.

She woke up a bit later and was thinking much better. Hinata cautiously got up and was relieved that her head didn't start throbbing. She looked around. She was in a small room with stone walls and stone floors. She was laid on a raised table, and was stilled tied. "_This doesn't look like any room in the castle that I know of._" Hinata thought. Then she gasped.

Her memory came back. She was inside the Uchiha castle. She got captured when the archers were ambushed from behind. A man had grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack. He had forced some type of drug in her mouth and she had slipped into unconsciousness. The rest of it was still fuzzy for her to remember, but she was happy to atleast know where she was.

Just then the doors opened. She looked over quickly. It was Fugaku, and the raven-haired man she saw on the horse next to him. Fugaku had a sneering grin, but the man next to him just looked... calm? Rested? Uncaring? Bored? Yes, definitely bored.

He was about as tall as Fugaku with broad shoulders and a lithe, muscular shape. His eyes were a charcoal color and they seemed to be narrowed, like he was scrutinizing her. He wore a dark blue kimono and when he turned to whisper something to Fugaku she noticed an Uchiha clan symbol on his back.

"Why hello, your highness," smirked Fugaku. Hinata's breath caught in her chest when she realized how dangerous the situation she was in was. The raven-haired man also slightly smirked when he saw her eyes widen. "Well now, where are my manners? I'll introduce you two," continued Fugaku, with his sneering grin still in tact.

"Hyuuga Hinata, meet my youngest son Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, meet Hyuuga Hinata," He said, then loudly laughed. Sasuke looked her over once more, and Hinata winced slightly when he realized he lingered on her... certain girl parts. "_Bastard. No respect for women of high authority._" she thought angrily, though she concealed her emotions.

"I'd say pleased to meet you, but my father said I didn't have to use manners when talking to such lowly men such as yourselfs,"Hinata said, her voice powerful and exuding authority. She nearly slapped Sasuke right then when he tried to conceal a snicker. "Such big words for someone in a situation like yours," said Sasuke. His voice also, exuded authority.

Fugaku, on the other hand, didn't like being disrespected at all. His voice contorted in an angry snarl. He reached forward and pulled on Hinata's hair, making her fall to the ground. She yelped in pain and grabbed at her hair trying to break the man's grasp. "While your in my house snake," spat Fugaku," you will treat me with respect."

Although by now Hinata would be cowering in fear, the memory of her mother's capture drove her on. "I will give you the respect you deserve," replied Hinata cooly,"When you deserve respect." She watched warily as Fugaku's snarl turned into a grin. "Ah, her mother's fighting spirit. How I miss the dear woman," he said dismissively. "Sasuke, show this young lady to her bunk." Sasuke offered his hand, grinning, but she did not accept. She simply followed him a good few feet away.

----------

As Sasuke walked ahead of her, Hinata couldn't stop admiring his broad shoulders. She scolded herself, and set her face in a cold glare she was sure he could feel. "Come now princess, is there any need to glare? I haven't hurt you," said Sasuke. She could tell by his tone he was faintly amused. Her glare increased intensity and he didn't say another word to her.

He showed her to a small room, with only a small bed, a wooden dresser, and a small table. "This will be your room while you stay here. Put on this white kimono and put your hair up in a bun. When your done, Tenten will come in and show you what to do," said Sasuke, with his arrogant grin. He noticed her sunken shoulders and somber behavior. She was done fighting. Now, it was time for planning.

When he left, Hinata stripped herself of her dirty archer's tunic and legging and folded them into the drawer. Her bow and arrows had been confiscated. She donned the white kimono, and brushed her hair quickly. She put it up in a bun with a red ribbon and two chopsticks. When she was done, she waited for the supposed Tenten to come and show her what to do.

A few minutes later, a women with brown hair and honey colored eyes entered her room. She bowed respectfully and introduced herself. "I am Tenten. You must be Hyuuga Hinata," Tenten said, eyeing her closely. "Hai," replied Hinata. "I'm sorry for your predicament, and hope that you don't get offended when no one refers to you as Hyuuga-sama. The servants go by first names here," explained the brunette.

"_A servant. Well just what did I expect? I was here for a sleepover?_" thought Hinata. She smiled weakly at Tenten, whom she had started to like. She followed the older women to a large room where girls in white kimonos had been lined up. "It's duty day. We get assigned our tasks for this month," explained Tenten. She wnet in the line and Hinata stood next to her.

A man was calling out names and the girl with that name stepped forward and was given a scroll containing her duties. "Tenten, step forward," the man called out. Tenten recieved her scroll. "Haruno Sakura, step forward," called the man again. A pink-haired woman with sea foam eyes stepped up and recieved her scroll. "Ino Yamanaka, step forward," called the man. A blonde female with bright cerulean eyes stepped forward and recieved her scroll.

"Hyuuga Hinata, step forward," called the man. Whispers came from some of the girls as they pinted to said Hyuuga. She stepped forward, her back straight, her head high. She recieved her scroll and stepped back in the line. The pink-haired girl was staring at her with scorn, as was the blonde. What were their named? Sakura? Ino? Yes, Sakura and Ino.

As Hinata read her scroll, Tenten babbled about what she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to do it, and all of that stuff. Hinata's ears burned up when she saw one of her tasks. "_Bathe Lord Sasuke._" It was very insulting to a women of her status to bathe a man. She pointed this out to Tenten. "What, the idiot can't bathe himself?" asked Hinata, burning with resentment.

Then she heard a high-pitched, nasal voice. "It is an honor to bathe Lord Sasuke! How dare you insignificant little girl! You should be happy you will be graced by the presence of his lordship's perfection," sneered the pink-haired girl. "Yes," added the blonde," Honored indeed!" They harumphed and turned away chatting. The words

"ungrateful" and "snake" were heard throughout the corridors.

Tenten looked after them knowingly, then turned to the seething raven-haired beauty. "Those two of course, are Sakura and Ino. They are simply in love with Sasuke and each plan to seduce him," said another blonde. Her hair was in four buns. "That's Temari," whispered Tenten," a good friend of mine." Hinata simply nodded, and smiled at Temari. "_Oh dear. It's the same everywhere. There is always atleast one guy who is fawned after by girls._" she thought. Well it didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered now was survival, and escape.

----------

Whew! I hope that was longer then the first chapter. I SHOULD be doing my homework. Oh well. You guys are more important! I personally liked how this chapter turned out. I managed to throw in the main characters in this story, as well as intoduce what they were to Hinata. You know, friends and enemies.

R & R!

Oh by the way, I do actually like Sakura and Ino, but they are just the PERFECT mean girls. Also, Sasuke is a pervert. Deal with it.


	3. Seduction

I feel so happy. I got 5 reviews for each chappie. If it keeps it up like this I might be able to reply every time.

**NobleAngel015: Thank you! Yay SasuHina! I prefer HinaSasu though. xD**

**Ayesha Raees a.k.a. Mrs. Uchiha: Thank you. Mrs.Uchiha? Looks like you got some not-so-friendly competition. lol.**

**Danimals21: You again! Yay! You stayed with my story. I expect LOTS of reviews from you... peer pressureee. xD**

**Luv.Uchiha.Hyuuga: Yeah it's in the summary. But you never know MAYBE she could've been a butler? lol.**

**puertorrican-babe: Very youthful indeed. You would've made Rock Lee cry with the intensity of a thousand sunsets. Though he probably wouldn't get it... at all. "Gai sensai, what is she talking about?" **

Why do I take my time replying? Simple. It makes people feel special and adds words to my stories so it has the ILLUSION of it being long. This chapter has a little... DEVELOPMENT on Sasuke's feelings for Hinata. Pervert. I only have two things to say... BATH TIME.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. If I did, don't you think there would be a LITTLE more fishnet and a LITTLE less clothes?

----------

Hinata was furious. No, she was BEYOND furious. Not only was she being targeted my Sasuke's little fan group, but it was time for her final task. You knew that this had to be bad because Hinata actually enjoyed cleaning on her maid's day off. No. Cleaning other people, that was the problem. She glared down at her scroll, her eye twitching madly. "_Bathe Lord Sasuke_".

The pervert would probably try to MOLEST her for crying out loud! She was supposed to be a virgin until marraige! Her contract she signed, her duty to her people! What would they think when their precious princess was deflowered by a bastard? She let out a woosh of air and decided. "_If he comes anywhere near me I will not succumb. I have a duty to my people._" she swore, then continued down the hall to the bathroom.

She opened the door slightly and peeked in. Sasuke was waiting in a dark blue robe. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. In any other circumstances, she could have probably had a crush on him. He was simply _gorgeous._ His creamy pale skin was almost translucent, and it gave him the appearance of a god. His powerful muscles rippled as he stretched.

Hinata stepped in quietly, holding her breath. "Good evening, _Lord_ Sasuke," she said, saying the word "Lord" with utter sarcasm. He turned around and once again had that arrogant grin pasted on his face. "Ah, Hinata. You do notice that you are... two minutes late, right?" He said, looking her up and down once more. She burned with resentment. Complete. Utter. BASTARD.

But she kept a polite smile on her face. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Remove my robe," he ordered. Her left eye once again twitched slightly, but she complied. She slid the garment off of his shoulders, and tried not to look down. Oh damn. Too late. "_He's so perfect._" Hinata thought. "_If only he wasn't so handsome it would be easier to hate him so._"

His back was too her, but as if to taunt her, he turned and faced her. She breathed in. "_Eyes on his face, eyes on his face, eyes on his face!_" she thought, panicking, but she didn't show her panic on the outside. She simply stared into his eyes then turned away to get a washcloth and a bar of soap. She could feel Sasuke's dissapointment coming in waves. She smirked. "_Ah, a little vain are we? Think your so irresistable._" Hinata thought, victoriously.

Sasuke slid into the water and Hinata eyed him enviously. She hadn't bathed since she was captured. She kneeled beside him and wet the sponge. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist. Her eyes slid up from her task, and her eyebrows narrowed slightly. "If you'd be so kind, could you release me please?" She asked, hiding a smile when he found out his seduction techniques weren't quite working. He let go of her wrist.

"You haven't bathed since your little _trip_," Sasuke said," Would you like to perhaps join me?" Hinata felt her ears start to burn up, but she coudn't deny the truth. She was used to bathing EVERY DAY. She felt sweat and dirt on her skin. "_Don't do it. It isn't worth it. No. Not one bit._" she thought, trying to keep from accepting his offer. But... wouldn't this be a way to show him how UNinterested she was?

----------

Sasuke was surprised when Hinata slipped in the water. It hadn't occured to him that she would accept. She kept her kimono on though, much to his dissapointment. "_Is she actually falling for you? Is it work-" _His thoughts abrupty stopped when he saw her slip her kimono off. "_She's so... well beautiful wouldn't cover it. She looks like a goddess._" Sasuke thought. He turned away, attempting to hide his... stiffening little friend.

His breathing caught when he felt her come up behind him. "What's wrong Sas-ke," Hinata purred into his ear, turning his name into a sexy little whimper," Do I not... Please you?" Oh dear god. "_I am either dreaming, or she's toying with me._" He thought, frantically running around in his mind. Her breasts were pushed up against his back.

She lathered the washcloth with soap and started to wash his back. She rinsed the cloth, and then wiped the soap off his back. By then, Sasuke was half-dead. "_This is complete and utter TORTURE. It hurts..._"Sasuke thought, his little friend throbbing. "Hinata," he growled, turning around to face her," Stop it now. That is an or-" She pushed up against him, making his breathing jagged. She looked up, cocking her head to the side innocently.

"I'm done with my bath. You can go now," he said, mustering up what was left of his self-control. She simply smiled, and got out. She was moving antagonizlingly slow, and he almost got up and took her right then. But he knew exactly what she was doing. "_Showing your enemies what they can't have. Driving them into the edge of insanity when they can't find it anywhere else. Very nice, but you will soon be begging for me to take you._"

----------

I'm at loss for words. This is a bit shorter then I intended, but I know my adoring fans can cope!

R & R please.

P.S. Look down, look down, look down. xD


	4. I'm sorry!

Oh dear god.

DON'T-KILL-ME!

hehe.. school and all that. I also got... grounded? OH WHATEVER DAMN IT. I have been neglectful. REALLY neglectful!

Please stay with me. I'm going to update this ALOT during Spring Break (Which is now, here anyway) and I have a bunch of ideas.

Don't leave me!

So anyway, I'll give you an idea of what the next chappie shall be.

Hiashi is pissed.

Hinata is also shocked.

Sasuke is really REALLY happy,

and so is his little friend.

-Silence Is A Virtue


End file.
